Complications
by HedgieX
Summary: Becker and Jess are planning a romantic night out, but as everyone knows first dates don't always go to plan! Co-authored by HedgieX and BethBecker :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's **_**HedgieX**_** and **_**BethBecker **_**here. This is our first try at a co-authored story, so please let us know what you think! **

Becker strolled into the ARC, whistling _The Great Escape_ softly to himself. He was in a good mood for a change – he'd finally built up the courage to ask Jess on a date. He was planning a candlelit dinner looking out over the river, in an attempt to woo her, with a chocolate fountain.

"Look out; action man's coming!" Connor called anxiously.

"Temple!" Lester snarled, "When I asked you to inform me of the captain's arrival, I intended a private discussion."

"Oh, so I'm being tracked now?" Becker raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." Lester replied.

Becker sighed and pushed past Connor, heading down to the armoury. He passed the break room and noticed Jess; she was stirring a cup of tea next to the window.

"Would you like some tea with that milk?" Becker frowned as Jess poured half a bottle of milk into the mug.

"It wouldn't be tea without milk," she defended.

"What would it be, then?"

She sighed, unable to find an answer, "Right, I give in. You win. Want a drink?"

"If it's going to have more tea in than that."

She dipped her finger into the mug; he watched her in confusion, wondering what she was going to do. She licked her finger, then looked satisfied, and threw the entire contents of the drink over Becker's head.

"JESS! WHAT THE _HELL_ WAS THAT FOR?" Becker was angry for a moment, but then saw her smile, and felt himself beginning to laugh.

"Revenge is sweet."

"Sweeter than the milk?"

"It's a tough call..." she shrugged, pouring a new cup of water, and making one for Becker too.

"You can make it up to me tonight," he licked the wet tea from his face.

"I guess so."

"Then again, maybe earlier..." he suddenly leant in towards her, eyebrow still raised, but a smirk on his face, "We could just d..."

A loud alarm rang suddenly, and both Jess and Becker jumped up as they were illuminated in the red light of the anomaly alert bell.

"Or not." Jess drank the tea down quickly and grabbed her coat, "Come on then, we've got work to do."

**Sorry that it's ****a short chapter, but we promise there will be action in the next instalment! We don't own Primeval... Please review! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait; it's hard to find the time to write together ;)**

**Hope it's worth it…here we go:**

Matt's radio spluttered into life, "Co-ordinates, Jess?"

"Mmhm," she agreed, scrolling down the computer screens and zooming in on the area, "Okay, it's about two minutes south-west of where you are currently; it looks like it's in the middle of an office block…"

"Creatures?" Abby asked over the noise of the engine as Matt revved it and set off towards the site.

"Not so far…"

"Becker, are you planning on joining us in the real world on this wonderfully overcast morning?" Matt's tone was evidently sarcastic.

Jess chuckled, "He's a bit preoccupied at the moment."

Connor's snort echoed over the radio, "What…are you, like…doing_ it_?"

"No!" Becker yelled.

"He's tea-covered," Jess explained calmly, "It'll be a nightmare to get out of his top, even with the Persil."

"Too much information…" Connor murmured.

"Connor, shut up!"

"Shutting up."

"I'm on my way," Becker gave Jess a death stare and stormed away.

XxXxX

"Nice t-shirt," Connor giggled as Becker arrived at the anomaly wearing a bright pink top with unicorns on.

"Shut up, Connor. Or I'll tell Abby about the time I caught you wearing her dre…"

"What?" Abby demanded.

"Okay, okay…" Connor sighed, but still he stared at Becker as if he were some kind of wild animal.

"Just out of interest, Becker; not that I'm judging you or anything like that, but…well, why are you wearing that?" Matt strolled over and threw him an EMD.

"Jess wouldn't lend me any of hers. Said I might contaminate them," Becker blushed.

"Can't think where she got that idea from…"

"Connor!"

"Sorry…"

"Well, whose is it?" Matt demanded, looking him up and down.

"Dorothy's."

All three of his colleagues burst out laughing. Somewhere between the tears streaming from his eyes, Connor managed to splutter, "That explains a few things."

"Connor, seriously, one more word…" Becker's arm reached out and elbowed Connor hard in the ribs.

"Oww!"

"Sorry, my arm slipped," Becker muttered coyly.

"Put the handbags away, ladies!" Matt laughed, "Becker – top floor, Connor – second, Abby – this one. I'll take the basement."

"Bagsy the lift," Connor ran off towards it, slipping in and disappearing. Abby followed before Becker could react. Matt shook his head and headed for the stairs.

Becker walked across to the lift and pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"Oh, stairs…" he grumbled. He ran up the stairs two at a time, reaching the top quickly, and surveyed the area. He headed towards the big brass doors, shining his EMD into the pitch darkness and hurrying inside the doors before they slammed behind him.

XxXxX

Abby hammered against the door until her knuckles bled, "Help us! Somebody! Please!"

"Abby…" Connor pleaded nervously, "Abby, I don't like small spaces."

"Stop being melodramatic!"

"No, really. The doctor told me…it was called something."

"Most things are," she carried on hitting the brass.

"It was…claustrimophic…"

Abby couldn't help but smirk, "Claustrophobic?"

"Yeah, that. I'm that. And I don't like it here," he sank down against the wall, gazing around at the endless mirrors surrounding them.

"Connor," she crouched down in front of him and reached out a hand to his shoulder, "It's going to be okay."

"But it isn't; we're stuck. We're going to die. I don't want to die. There are so many things; so many people…" Connor panted.

"Hyperventilation," Abby sighed, "Slow your breathing. Calm down."

"But they'll never find us!" his breathing just sped up.

"Connor," she shuffled up beside him and rested her head tenderly on his knees, "Do you think anyone could go very long without realising you're gone? Don't you think Becker will realise the second he gets back up here and sees you aren't there to tease him?"

He managed a small smile, "Maybe."

"Of course. Until then, we just have to…" she pulled her phone from her pocket, "Mmm, no signal."

"Try the comms."

"Jess?" Abby pleaded.

"Abby, what's going on?"

"Oh, thank God, Jess…we're stuck in the lift. Connor thinks he's dying. Matt's gone down to look for the creature, Becker's gone up."

"Yep, got the CCTV here," Jess sounded calm and reassuring, "Okay, I'll send Becker to get you. Did you like his top, by the way, Connor?"

Connor managed a chuckle again, "Lovely."

"Are you okay, Connor?"

"He just doesn't like confined spaces," Abby told her, "He's being a drama queen."

"King!" Connor snapped.

"Okay…Becker; Abby and Connor are trapped in the lift."

Becker's laugh echoed through the comms – a rare sound, "Yes!"

"Becker, it's not funny – Connor's dying."

"What?" Becker demanded, "What happened? Where are they?"

"Mmm, listen, mate…I'm just a little claustrimagic or whatever it is…but I do appreciate your concern," Connor breathed, "And I would love you forever if you'd help us out here?"

"Claustrophobic, Connor," Abby added quietly.

"I'm on my way – I think the lift's just in front of me..."

Connor turned to Abby, "Don't you just love Becker?"

"Everyone loves me, Connor. I won best employee of the year last year from Lester."

"Really?"

"No, you idiot!" Becker chuckled, "Worst employee, more like."

"Yeah, yeah, just help us?" Abby sighed.

XxXxX

"Yep, I'm coming," Becker murmured. He walked towards the lift before setting his EMD on the table next to it. He prised open the lift doors and peered down; in the torchlight he could see a deep black hole. He'd have to climb down the shaft.

He fixed the torch inside his mouth and stepped backwards down onto where the first step should've been, but the stone crumbled away under his foot.

A blood-curdling scream echoed over the comms.

XxXxX

**Did you see that coming?**

…**thought not XD**

**Please review! (Beth Becker says they're love) xx**

**Taster for next time – could be a while –**

_ "Becker!" Jess squealed._

_ "Becker, can you hear us, mate?" Matt questioned, sounding equally worried now, "Abby, Connor – is he with you?"_

_ "No…we thought he was at the lift…" Abby voice was confused, "He must've gone to the wrong one."_

_ "Jess, get the plans up of the building," Matt ordered._

_ "I've done it," she sounded petrified, "There's a second lift, on the other side. Only…only it's an old shaft, there's not actually a working lift there. It leads down to the basement."_

_ "He must've fallen…" Abby gasped._

_ Matt gave a resolute sigh, "I'm going in."_

**Stay tuned! xx**


End file.
